


Happy(secret)birthday!

by Risk_127



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Fluff, M/M, Secret Birthday, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risk_127/pseuds/Risk_127
Summary: His one hundredth birthday was approaching, this exact fact wasn't a problem, the fact that maybe was indeed the problem was that... nobody knew it or at least he think so.





	Happy(secret)birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my very first work here and it's a gift for a friend, a great person,thanks to him i got to met the mos important persons in my life  
> Happy Birthday Stevie,hope you like this little thing i made and that you have a wonderful day!
> 
> PS: Abbie helped me in a couple of things,she deserves credit too

Taking all the courage he possessed and after three minutes of pure silence Steve opened his mouth

"What's all this?".  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A WEEK BEFORE  
The day of his one hundredth birthday was approaching, that should not be a problem for anyone; much less for him, but in this situation it was a big problem because ... nobody knew. The reason was simple,he does not know who but a high officer came up with the "brilliant" idea of declaring that his date of birth was the 4th of July, the lie grew and grew until it was indesmentible.The blond did not care, two birthday parties are better than one right?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------All change when almost a year ago he finally had the courage to ask Tony to be his official boyfriend and he told him yes.Now poor Steve had a charge of conscience bigger than his shield and didn't know how to get rid of it.So he went to ask for help from the only person who would give him good advice, his best friend. 

"You're telling me you're afraid Tony will leave you, just because you haven't been honest about your birthday?"

Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief, they were sitting on the floor of the chestnut room since Steve came in without calling and begged for help.

"Basically, yes" answered Steve while making his best efforts not to bite his nails  
"You don’t understand Buck, what if he gets angry? Or what if he stops talking to me because I have hidden an important fact about me? Or worse, what if he leaves me cause I’m a liar!?"

At this point, it seemed like he was going to have a heart attack because of the way he talked and hyperventilated,so Bucky resorted to the easiest way to calm him down, hit him.

"Listen, Tony is not going to leave you only because you have not confessed your true date of birth, you could have lied to him about something else,like hiding that I killed his parents or something like that, Steve, Tony loves you and the fact that you tell him this now is not going to change that"

\- Also yesterday it escaped from my mouth in front of him and he already knows- thought for himself the chestnut while outside he dedicated a smile of support to his brother from another mother. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right, nothing bad's gonna happen, everything's gonna be fine " Rogers began to repeat the last two sentences in a low voice, for every time he said them he believed them less "Who I’m trying to fool? I'll get nervous and ruin it" 

"Were you able to hit Hitler but not this?"

"Hitler wasn't the love of my life" 

"You said it yourself, Tony is the love of your life, so it's clear he'll understand why you haven’t told him before and everything will go back to normal" 

“All right, I'll listen to you and I'll tell him next week".  
Everything would be fine.Tony would understand, they would celebrate together and they would be happy, everything would be great.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ OK,everything was a complete disaster,it was his birthday and he hadn't been able to see Tony all day because Fury thought it would be great to send him on a short mission, by the time he will get to the tower Tony would already be sleeping, opportunity lost,not to mention that his nerves were coming back and Bucky was at the other end of the world with Nat and Clint and can not help.  
"Great, damn great, the best day of my life" whispered Steve as he climbed in the elevator to the floor he shared with Tony,he was dirty, tired and angry, the only thing he wanted was to shower and sleep hugging his beautiful boyfriend, forgetting everything and resting a bit.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------When he got out of the elevator he went straight to the shower, left his uniform on the floor, opened the hot water and let the drops of water soak him from top to bottom. After a good forty-five minutes under the shower he turned off the tap, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for the wardrobe to wear a light blue T-shirt and black pajama pants.He was about to get into bed when he realized that there was no one in it and that the balcony door was open, with curiosity in his face and nerves in his stomach he peered out to see what was on the other side.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------He couldn't believe what he was seeing.In the middle of the balcony you could see a tablecloth perfectly placed on the floor on which were two plates of what seemed to be spaghetti in front of each other, between the plates there were two candles and a small vase with a rose.  
Sitting in front of one of the plates was Tony Stark and Steve could swear that he looked much more beautiful than the night sky behind him, he was wearing one of the blonde's favorite sweatshirts and his hair uncombed with a few lateral locks falling on his face.  
Taking all the courage he possessed and after three minutes of pure silence Steve opened his mouth

"What's all this?"

"It's my way of saying happy birthday darling" replied Tony just as he smiled.

"...How did you found out?" For a moment the blue eye wanted to try to continue with the lie but changed his mind because he doesn't want to lie to the most important person in his life.

"Bucky got away yesterday while we were talking about Bruce's birthday plans" 

"Aren't you angry?"

"Should I be?" 

"Yes, I mean no! I mean...Maybe?" After that; according to Steve, embarrassing comment, he was about to turn around and go hide in a dark corner until no one remembered what happened when Tony started laughing, so naturally and cheerfully that Steve ended up laughing as well.After a short explanation of the reasons for the "lie" and that the lowest one assured that there was nothing to apologize for and that he was not upset in the least, they were finally able to begin to eat the delicious food that Tony had been preparing for the last four hours between laughter, small kisses and intertwining the hands that they did not use to hold the fork.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Now they were on the same balcony, with their backs against the wall, Tony resting his head on Steve's shoulder and Steve resting his on Tony's head.They had already cleaned everything from dinner and just look at the beautiful view offered by New York at night.

"Did you like my surprise?" Asked Tony in a whisper even though there was no need for it. 

"It's been the best surprise I've ever received in my life, thank you, I love you" Steve also whispered, just to follow his partner's game. 

"Anche io ti amo,tesoro" (I love you too, darling) was the last thing that came out of Tony's lips before falling deeply asleep. Steve carry him bride style and took him to bed, left him softly and went again to close the balcony door, then went back to bed and was ready to sleep embraced by the love of his life that had the mania to speak Italian when he was tired.  
Without a doubt the best birthday ever. END


End file.
